


1000 apologies

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock apologies for faking his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a couple prompts.  
> Slight spoilers for The Reichenbach Fall

Sherlock died. He jumped off the roof of St. Bart’s, hit the pavement, and died. And then John got his miracle, Sherlock Holmes came back to life. He had waltzed into the flat at Baker Street, explained why he had done what he had and John had welcomed him back, grateful to have his friend back. In the days and weeks that followed, the two of them had fallen back into old familiar patterns, sharing the flat as they fitted each other back into their lives. But no matter how glad John was to have Sherlock back and he was very glad, there was a part of him that he withheld from his friend, a small piece of his heart he sheltered and protected from being hurt again.

John found the first post it note stuck to his pillow seventeen days after Sherlock had returned.   

 _I’m sorry; John SH_ was all it said.

Sherlock was aware of how John felt even though John had tried to behave as if everything was fine, of course he was  he was the most observant man on the planet. John wanted to forgive him, he really did, but he found that he couldn’t, he was afraid that he never would.  Every day from that day on, John found at least one post it note, sometimes more, with an apology written on it stuck somewhere where he was sure to find it.

Note #11 was the bathroom mirror when he went in to shower before work said  _I apologize. SH_

Note #27 stuck to the book he was reading said  _My deepest apologies, SH_

The one he found on his favorite mug was note #42 had Je suis désolé, _SH_

John remembered enough of his school French to be able to translate. He also recognized note #61 as German when he found on it the loaf of bread when he went to make toast.

Some of the others that appeared he had to look up on the inter net.

#155 on his jacket had been in Dutch. _Het spijt me, SH_

The one he found on his desk at work had been in Russian was #347. _прости меня SH_

No matter what the language, Spanish, Polish, Hindi, he’d even found one in his shoe in Yiddish, they all said the same thing, I’m sorry, I apologize. With each one John felt a little piece of the wall around his heart crumble away.

One day John came home to find a note on his bedroom door, in plain English.

_John, I know I can never apologize enough to make all of the hurt I have caused go away but It is my only wish that someday you will forgive me. SH_

John held the little yellow square tight in his fist for several minutes before he took it into his room. He pulled a small photo album out of his dresser and opened it. Its pages were filled with all of the notes Sherlock had left him. He opened it to the last page and began to place the newest note on it when something dawned on him. He carefully flipped through the pages, counting, a big smile breaking out on his face when he realized the total was 1000. He silently made a wish, hoping he wasn’t too late as he shut the album and placed it on the bed before heading down stairs.

Sherlock stood in front of the sitting room window, staring down at the street below. John went over to him. Leaning in close, he rose up on his tip toes so he could whisper in Sherlock’s ear.

“I forgive you Sherlock.” he said, feeling the last of the wall come crashing down as joy at having Sherlock back filled his heart.


End file.
